Heroína  Vício e Obsessão
by ScarletBlood12
Summary: "Existe uma razão para ela ter medo do que sente."


**DESCLAIMERS & AVISOS:**

O enredo, bem como seus personagens e ambientes criados pelo livro não me pertencem, são da incredibilíssima _J.K. Rowling_.

Este tipo de atividade não contém nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo, seja material, seja de serviço. Eu não ganho nada com isto, apenas mérito e orgulho próprio.

Nesta fiction, a ideia central me pertence, bem como a utilização de um texto poético de minha autoria, que se encontra no meio da fiction. Ao final, quem estiver interessado, terá o texto completo.

Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem, já que, ao escrever, tudo que eu penso é em agradar o pessoal daqui do FF. =)

O título "Heroína" não se refere ao feminino de "Herói", refere-se à droga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heroína – Vício e Obsessão<strong>_

_**Por Isa Henriques**_

Tentar alcançá-la em meio às chuvas daquele dia de inverno era praticamente impossível. Eu não sabia – e não queria saber – o que a levou a fazer tal coisa. Eu, no entanto, sabia que ela estava disposta a fugir, mais uma vez, se isso significasse proteção. Proteção para o seu coração.

Toda vez que nos encontrávamos, toda vez que sequer nos tocávamos, era dessa maneira. Um toque. Calor. Fuga. Ela sempre fugia quando os sentimentos transpareciam. Existe uma razão para ela ter medo do que sente. Há de se ter cuidado com o amor, visto que é um dos sentimentos mais complexos e perigosos que se sabe existir. E ela sabe disso. Então ela foge. Toda vez que ela sente que está se entregando a mim, ela foge. Somos diferentes em todos os nossos aspectos; porém, são essas diferenças que nos fazem tão estupidamente iguais. Ela sabe quem sou, e sabe que não mudarei, nem por ela, nem por ninguém. Eu sei quem ela é, e sei que ela não mudará, nem por mim, nem por ninguém. Mudança é uma palavra comum. Qualquer pessoa pode mudar. De atitude, de convicção, de vida. Não eu. Não ela.

E então ela volta. Quando a abstinência começa a enlouquecê-la, ela volta. Volta para o seu vício. Sua obsessão. Minha obsessão. Em qualquer lugar, ela me traga. Ela me acha e me revira de baixo à cima, não me deixa escapar. Ela vem calma para deixar tudo na maior tempestade. Ela arma o bote devagar e traiçoeiramente. Ela gosta de fazer com que eu me revire de desejo, prende-me entre suas presas fatais, não me deixa escapar. Ela é veneno, ela é cura. Depois eu que sou cobra...

E então, tão rápida e forte como veio, ela se vai. Ela não aguenta compromissos e ela não liga para o que sente, o importante é que ela possa me ter por perto. No fundo, ela quer que eu a precise do mesmo modo intenso que ela precisa de mim. Existe uma razão para ela ter medo do que sente. O amor não é completo e quando se destrói, constrói um novo para repor as feridas. O amor não é sincero, pois se mente por amar e, muitas vezes, faz-se necessário a omissão do próprio amor.

E isso eu faço muito bem, tão bem quanto ela. Ela tem o dom de omitir o que sente, de esfriar um sentimento caloroso. Eu sinto o coração dela pulsar nos seios voluptuosos quando fazemos amor, e sei que, naquele momento, ele bate só por mim. Eu sou o homem que ela ama e eu sou o homem que a faz sentir-se do jeito que nenhum outro a faz sentir. Porque eu sou calor. Eu a controlo. Eu sei como fazê-la ser quem ela é, sem máscaras, sem ilusões, sem mentiras.

Ela aceitou as condições de quem eu era, não importando de que lado estávamos, porque, no momento, era só uma diversão. Eu era um passatempo na vida dela enquanto Potter não estava. Ela era um passatempo na minha vida para aliviar as tensões de ser um Comensal. Ela sabia que eu era um Comensal. Eu sabia que ela era da filha da Ordem. Isso nunca nos impediu de nos encontrarmos nas salas escuras e silenciosas do castelo, e muito menos nos impediu de fazer o que fazíamos tão bem. Ela diz que a culpa é minha por seduzí-la. Eu digo que a culpa é dela por enfeitiçar-me.

Então ela volta para sua vida com seus filhos e Potter. E eu para a minha vida com Scorpius e Astória. Mas existe uma razão para eu ter medo do que sinto. O amor não é perpétuo, é efêmero, já que vem e vai, nos mares da alma, invadindo e acabando quando menos se espera. Não o nosso. O nosso amor é perpétuo. Nosso amor é efêmero. Nosso amor é indecisão. Parece não durar, mas dura uma vida. Não acaba. Vai ver não é amor. Quando penso que não é amor, vem ainda mais forte a certeza de que o é. Porque só o amor vem tão arrebatadoramente como vem, e vem para acabar com qualquer dúvida de que o que eu sinto por ela não é amor.

Porque é amor na sua mais plena forma...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Curta, eu sei. Mas cheia de sentimentos.

O botãozinho ali te espera! :*

O meu texto poético e bem retardado:

Há de se ter cuidado com o amor, visto que é um dos sentimentos mais complexos e perigosos que se sabe existir.

O amor não é completo e quando se destrói, constrói um novo para repor as feridas. O amor não é sincero, pois se mente por amar e, muitas vezes, faz-se necessário a omissão do próprio amor.

O amor não é perpétuo, é efêmero, já que vem e vai, nos mares da alma, invadindo e acabando quando menos se espera.

O amor é decrescente. Começa intenso e devastador, para tentar se fundir no abismo do desejo e, como se toda a chama tivesse acabado, o amor se vai, tão único e rápido como veio.

O amor não trás saúde. O amor não cura. O amor não destrói feridas do tempo e nem as marcas da passagem deixadas pelo sofrimento constante e frívolo do ser verdadeiro. O amor existe do jeito que é e permanece mutável, transformando-se e adequando-se a cada novo eu.

O amor é indefinido. Quanto mais se define, mais sem palavras ele se torna. E a busca pelo que se é; não aquela alimentada pela razão da natureza; mas a busca de alma, ser e essência; transforma-se no único fundamento verdadeiro e imutável do amor.

**(Isa Henriques)**


End file.
